Sobrecargado
by Darkblue24
Summary: Lincoln desea ponerse en forma, por lo que decide ingerir una formula que podría ser la llave para su físico ideal, pero que en el proceso obtendrá otros resultados inesperados.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Era una tarde calurosa en el gimnasio de la escuela de Royal Woods, todos los alumnos de la clase en turno se esforzaban en hacer los distintos ejercicios rutinarios de educación física de la semana. Desde carreras alrededor de la cancha, quemados, lagartijas, sentadillas e incluso cruzar una pista de obstáculos personalizada por el mismo entrenador Pacowski, misma pista que parecía haber sido sacada de alguno de esos programas de concursos que transmiten en la televisión, donde los participantes terminan perdiendo de formas penosas y dolorosas, sin llevarse ni un solo centavo.

Muchos de los alumnos quedaban tan adoloridos y bañados en su propio sudor en el proceso, que más de uno caía desplomado al suelo del cansancio, siendo uno de ellos el protagonista de esta historia.

-¡Levántate Lincoln! –Chillo el maestro de gimnasia, soplando su silbato –, ¡Aún te faltan 10 repeticiones!.

El aludido chico hace un esfuerzo para levantarse, y apenas logra quedarse sentado.

-¿No podría darme al menos unos tres minutos de respiro? –pregunto el joven, pasando su brazo por su cara para quitarse el sudor.

-Lo siento Loud, pero si hago una excepción contigo, tendría que hacerlo con el resto de la clase, y eso no sería justo –contesto el maestro, haciendo que varios de los alumnos clavaran su mirada hacia el chico, quien no tuvo más remedio que dejar salir un suspiro y tratar de continuar con las abdominales.

Tiempo después, terminando las clases, Lincoln se encontraba saliendo fuera de la escuela acompañado de Clyde, su mejor amigo de la infancia, ambos viéndose bastante exhaustos mientras caminaban.

-Te lo digo Clyde, ya es bastante malo tener que soportar esta ola de calor durante estas últimas dos semanas, como para que encima tengamos que hacer estos duros ejercicios que nos pone el entrenador –se quejo Lincoln.

-Te entiendo Lincoln –contesto Clyde –, mis piernas no dejan de temblar desde el lunes pasado. Además de que odio cuando la ropa interior se me queda pegada a mi trasero de tanto sudar.

-¡Ugh! Demasiada información, Clyde –dice Lincoln, poniendo cara de asco al hacerse una imagen mental del asunto.

-Lo siento. –respondió el moreno, apenado.

-Pero ¿Sabes una cosa? Aveces he pensado lo genial que sería tener músculos como Ace Savvy o Jack un ojo. Con eso sin duda pasaríamos los ejercicios sin problemas –menciona Lincoln, mientras doblan por una esquina, viéndose a si mismo rodeado de varias de las chicas de su salón, las cuales no dejaban de admirar sus abdominales.

-¡Si! Seríamos admirados por toda la escuela y el terror de los criminales. –concordó Clyde, teniendo una imaginación similar, pero sosteniendo en sus enormes brazos a Lori (la hermana más grande de Lincoln), quien le daba varios besos en la mejilla.

-¡Exacto!.

Una vez llegado a su destino, la casa Loud, Lincoln y Clyde se detienen frente a la puerta de entrada.

-Al menos tienes esa piscina inflable que compraste el año pasado para refrescarte. –mencionó Clyde.

-Lo tenía, pero debido a que mis hermanas y yo lo usamos constantemente juntos, la piscina termino por explotar. –contesto Lincoln.

-¿Qué hay del aire acondicionado?.

-Hace poco tuvo un desperfecto y Lana dijo que no tenía arreglo, por lo que estamos ahorrando para comprar otro. Mientras tanto, tenemos que conformarnos con la comida congelada del refrigerador.

-Vaya, que mala suerte, amigo. Si quieres, puedes venir a mi casa y quedarte conmigo esta noche. El aire acondicionado de mis padres está en perfecto estado.

-Gracias, pero no quiero causarte molestias. Además, no quiero que mis hermanas se enteren de que me estoy refrescando sin ellas.

-Cierto, mis padres aún no se recuperan de aquella vez en que ellas les pidieron quedarse a dormir.

Ambos chicos soltaron una carcajada tras recordar la anécdota, antes de finalmente despedirse uno del otro e irse cada quien a su respectivo hogar.

Entrando a la sala, se sentía un ambiente cálido, casi parecido a un horno, al menos para el joven Loud. Camino pesadamente hacia el sofá frente al televisor y se dejo caer boca abajo sobre este, tirando su mochila a un lado.

-Si… Definitivamente sería genial tener un cuerpo atlético como Ace Savvy, pero no creo que eso vaya a pasar en un futuro cercano. Ni siquiera tengo energías para subir las escaleras, así que dormiré un rato aquí. –Finalizo, dejando salir un sonoro suspiro y cerró los ojos, rápidamente cayendo dormido del cansancio.

-0-0-0-0-

Pasado un buen rato, el chico abrió los ojos lentamente, notando por el rabillo del ojo algo oscuro viéndolo por un lado del sofá. Dejo salir un grito, a la par de que se pegaba al respaldar del mueble, pero rápidamente se tranquilizo al reconocer a la persona frente a él.

-Hasta que despertaste –dijo Lucy, una de las hermanas menores de Lincoln. Ella tenía la costumbre de aparecer detrás de sus hermanas y hermano cuando nadie la notaba. Dado que su personalidad suele ser muy callada y tranquila, provocaba que ellos se sobresaltasen muy seguido.

-¿Has estado viéndome dormido todo este tiempo? – pregunto el chico.

-No, solo desde que termino la hora de comer –contesto la chica.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Comieron sin mí?! ¡¿Pues cuanto tiempo dormí?! –espeto, quedándose sentado sobre el sofá.

-4 horas. Lynn y Luna trataron de despertarte con gritos y tocando música a todo volumen, pero no respondías.

-Eso explica porque me están zumbando tanto los oídos –Dijo Lincoln, metiendo y sacando los dedos de sus orejas.

-Sí. Lisa pensó en usar el desfibrilador portátil para reanimarte, ya que apestabas peor que un cadáver sacado de su tumba –mencionó Lucy, mientras Lincoln fruncía el seño –, pero Mamá y Papa insistieron en dejarte descansar toda la tarde. Yo solo me aseguraba de que aún no habías caído en el "descanso eterno" tan pronto.

-Um… Gracias.

-Por nada –Dijo Lucy, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso–. Por cierto, hay unas sobras de pizza en el refrigerador, por si tienes hambre –Culmino, despareciendo de la vista de su hermano mayor al subir los escalones.

-¡¿Hubo Pizza para la comida?! ¿¡Que rayos!? –Maldijo Lincoln para sí mismo, caminando directo hacia la cocina.

Busco en el refrigerador y se sirvió una rebanada de Pizza, la única rebanada que encontró entre las sobras. Luego de calentarlo en el microondas junto con unos dedos de pescado, subió hacia su recamara, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Bueno, pudo haber sido peor –reflexiono –. Es decir, habré sudado como un marrano en gimnasia, no podré haber comido la Pizza cuando recién la entregaron y me perdí el episodio nuevo de "Arrgh!" de hoy, pero al menos me siento descansado, no moriré de hambre y tengo todo el fin de semana libre para jugar videojuegos.

Luego de devorar su alimento con mesura, se levanto y camino de regreso a la cocina, donde posteriormente tomo una esponja y jabón para lavarlo.

-0-0-0-0-

Al subir de regreso a su habitación, Lincoln sintió una ligera sacudida que casi lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Rápidamente fijo su vista al cuarto a la derecha de su habitación, poniendo una mueca de fastidio.

-Lisa –musito.

Lisa era otra de sus hermanas menores, que a la vez es la más inteligente de toda la familia, a pesar de ser de tan corta edad. Era muy común que ocurrieran accidentes en el interior de su habitación, debido a que Lisa siempre realizaba diferentes experimentos extraños para sus investigaciones científicas todos los días. Algunos eran inofensivos, mientras que otros podían llegar a ser muy peligrosos.

Al entrar al cuarto, el chico encuentra a la niña genio sentada frente a su mesa de trabajo, con la cara cubierta en hollín y sus cabellos de punta hacia atrás. Claramente tuvo otro de esos accidentes con su laboratorio de química.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto a su hermana.

-Por supuesto, Lincoln –respondió Lisa, acomodándose los lentes y el cabello –, esto solo es un pequeño contratiempo.

-¿Y Lily?.

-Dormida, como podrás comprobar ahí –señalo hacia la cuna al otro lado de la habitación, donde se encontraba la mencionada Lily, la miembro más pequeña de la familia, durmiendo tranquilamente con su oso de peluche favorito. Lincoln aveces se preguntaba cómo es que la bebé podía quedarse dormida con todo escándalo que puede haber en la casa. No solo por los experimentos de Lisa, sino por las numerosas peleas que tenía él con el resto de sus hermanas casi todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?.

-Solo estaba haciendo un repaso de inventario, cuando uno de los contenedores de residuos radioactivos que tenía resguardado se me resbalo.

-Espera… ¡¿Tienes objetos radioactivos ocultos en la casa?!

-Em… Nnnoooo... –respondió la niña, gesticulando una sonrisa temblorosa al darse cuenta de su anterior sentencia, a lo que el chico de pelo blanco solo se limito a verla con sospecha.

Tras notar algo inusual en la mesa de trabajo de Lisa, el joven se acerco hacia este y cogió una pequeña botella de vidrio en medio de los tubos de ensayo rotos.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Lincoln, viendo detenidamente la etiqueta que tenía impreso, el cual solo tenía la figura de una flecha apuntando hacia arriba.

-¿Eso? Es solo un concentrado de vitaminas para un proyecto en desarrollo. No tiene importancia por ahora –dijo la niña recobrando la compostura, luego se bajo del banquito en el estaba parada y empujo a su hermano mayor fuera de la habitación –. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que cambiarme de ropa –culmino, cerrando la puerta.

Fue entonces cuando el chico dirigió nuevamente su atención hacia la botella en su mano, llevándose su mano restante a la barbilla.

*Concentrado de vitaminas ¿Eh?*

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en su rostro, volteando a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no había nadie cerca.

-Esto podría serme muy útil, pero antes –se olfateo las axilas, lo que casi le hace vomitar hasta sus entrañas –. Tengo que tomar una ducha urgentemente.

Se deslizo lentamente por el pasillo, hasta llegar al baño al otro lado del camino.

-0-0-0-0-

Esa noche, en la cochera de su casa, Lincoln se encontraba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, sin apartar la vista del pequeño envase en sus manos.

-Ok, esto puede resultar en algo muy bueno o algo no muy bueno para mí –murmuro, sentándose finalmente en una silla de madera –. Por un lado, podría darme el impulso que necesito para ponerme en muy buena forma. Por el otro lado, podría no pasar absolutamente nada.

Sirvió la sustancia sobre un vaso de leche que tenía sobre la mesa. Lo coge con su mano derecha y se pone de pie nuevamente.

-Bueno, es ahora o nunca –pronunció, antes de darle un buen trago a su bebida. Esperaba que tuviera un sabor acido o amargo, pero solo pudo saborear la leche en sí misma.

Dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y saco una revista de comics mientras espero a que hiciera efecto.

Pasaron varios minutos, y nada ocurrió. Tomo una de las pesas de su hermana Lynn que tenía en el piso e intento levantarla, pero no pudo ni siquiera hacer una repetición.

-¡Rayos!, En verdad esperaba que esto funcionara.

Decepcionado, se levanto de la silla y se dispuso a salir garaje, cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta.

-Toc, toc –se escucho decir desde afuera.

-¿Quién es? –dijo Lincoln, rodando los ojos al reconocer la voz.

-Lola.

-¿Lola?.

-Lo ladrones te vienen asaltar ¡Jajajaja! ¿Entendiste?

Lincoln gruño pesadamente y abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a Luan, otra de sus hermanas mayores, a la cual le encantaba hacer bromas cada que tenía la oportunidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Lincoln.

-Yo siempre vengo al garaje en las noches para ensayar mis actos de malabares cada que Luna se acuesta temprano. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?. –Repuso Luan.

-Pues, err… Solo buscaba un lugar tranquilo donde leer mi nueva historieta, pero ya estaba por irme a la cama. –le enseña la revista a su hermana y finge un bostezo.

-¡Oh! Está bien. Que no te piquen los mosquitos cuando duermas –contesta ella, guiñándole un ojo.

El chico de nueva cuenta se encamino hacia la puerta para irse, pero entonces escucho a su hermana decir:

-¿Vas a terminarte esto?.

Rápidamente Lincoln giro la cabeza en dirección a Luan, a quien vio terminarse de beber lo que quedaba del vaso de leche.

-¡Luan! ¡Espera! –grito, corriendo hacia ella.

-Lo siento, tenía algo de sed y esa fue la "última gota que derramo el vaso" ¡Jajajaja! ¿Entendiste? –dijo Luan, poniendo el vaso sobre la mesa.

Asustado, el joven rodea a su hermana mirándola de arriba abajo, tratando de encontrar algo inusual en ella, mientras que la chica arqueaba una ceja.

-Toma una foto, así te durare más ¡Jejeje! –dijo la hermana comediante.

-Una pregunta ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Algo te duele? –poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

-Me siento a todas margaritas ¿Por qué? –cogiendo las manos de su hermano menor, removiéndolas de su cara.

Tras oír esto, Lincoln se aparto de Luan y suspiro de alivio, con una mano a su pecho.

-Por nada, olvídalo. Buenas noches.

Lincoln se dio la vuelta y recogió su revista del piso, sacudiéndolo un poco para quitarle el polvo.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo también?.

-¿Qué cosa? –volteando a verla.

-¿Tienes uno de mis pollos de plástico en tu bolsillo? –apuntando con un dedo por debajo de la cintura de Lincoln, a lo que este ultimo la miro extrañado.

-¿Qué? Yo no tengo-

Inclino su cabeza hacia abajo, dirigiendo su vista hacia su entrepierna, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron como platos al contemplar un enorme y largo bulto que parecía palpitar debajo de la tela de sus pantalones.

Retrocedió unos pasos, recargando sus manos sobre la mesa detrás de él y quedándose paralizado de la sorpresa. Pronto empezó sentir como su playera empezaba a quedarle más y más apretada de lo normal, haciendo que cambiara su atención al resto de su cuerpo.

-De… De verdad está funcionando –pronunció Lincoln, no pudiendo disimular su alegría.

Uno a uno sus prendas de vestir reventaron, desde sus zapatos hasta sus calzoncillos salieron disparados por todas direcciones, notando como su cuerpo crecía exponencialmente. Gruño por debajo, sintiendo también como si sus huesos se rompían y se recomponían al mismo tiempo para su nueva forma.

Para cuando termino, todas sus ropas habían sido reducidos a trozos de tela en el suelo, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Respiro de manera agitada, alzando sus brazos para flexionar sus enormes bíceps, mientras admiraba sus muy bien formados abdominales.

-¡De verdad funcionó! –grito de alegría, antes de hacer otro descubrimiento –. ¡Wow! ¡Incluso mi voz se escucha diferente!. ¡Clyde no lo creerá cuando se lo cuente! ¡Yo!-

Se detuvo súbitamente, al recordar que no estaba solo en la cochera.

Levanto la cabeza para ver a Luan, quien se había quedado boquiabierta, teniendo su vista clavada en él.

-Este… Puedo explicarlo –logro articular, con su cara toda roja de la pena.

-Había oído el término de "dar el estirón", pero esto es ridículo –dijo por fin la chica, sin darse cuenta de que su pecho comenzaba a expandirse, cosa que no paso desapercibido para el chico de pelo albino.

-Oh, rayos –atino a decir Lincoln.

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Lincoln se encontraba desconcertado, viendo fijamente como el cuerpo de su hermana crecía, con sus brazos cubriendo sus ahora grandes senos, mientras su blusa y su falda se rasgaban una tras otra.

-¿Qué me está pasando? –pregunto Luan preocupada, soltando un pequeño gemido cuando sus caderas sobrepasaron la elasticidad de sus pantis, las cuales se deslizaron de entre sus piernas hasta tocar el suelo, lo que hizo que el chico bajara la vista hacia la prenda íntima, tragando saliva y poniendo su cara mucho más ruborizada.

-"Son rosas" –pensó el chico.

De un momento a otro, Luan se dejo caer de sentón, gruñendo por lo bajo cuando su blusa y falda terminaron por desprenderse de su cuerpo.

-¡Auch! ¡Mis pies! –chilló la hermana, intentando sacarse los zapatos con una mano, mientras mantenía su pecho cubierto con el brazo restante –. ¡Me duelen mucho!.

Lincoln se apresuro a ponerse de rodillas para ayudarla, tomando uno de sus pies con ambas manos y jalando con fuerza para quitarle los zapatos, cosa que no le tomo mucho trabajo, gracias a sus bien formados brazos. Luego, tomo sus medias rasgadas y se los quito lentamente, descubriendo sus piernas largas y tersas, escalando su mirada desde sus tobillos hasta terminar en su torso, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba más fuerte cada segundo. Recordó que en una ocasión creyó haber visto a su hermana más grande, Lori, hablando en voz alta frente al espejo de su tocador, sobre si algún día los genes heredados de su madre se harían presentes en su madurez, y que si sería capaz de mantener interesado a su novio Bobby, cuando quisieran llevar su relación "a otro nivel". Si de algo estaba seguro esa noche, es que si su crecimiento iba por el mismo camino que Luan, Lori no tendrá mucho de que preocuparse.

-Gracias Lincoln –dijo Luan, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos –. Ya puedes soltarme.

-¡Uh!, lo siento –dejando las piernas de Luan suavemente en el piso. –¿Te sientes mejor?.

-¡Mucho mejor! Mis zapatos no podían adaptarse al "cambio" ¡Jejejeje!. –responde Luan, moviendo los dedos de sus pies.

El chico dejo salir un suspiro y se sentó en el suelo, recorriéndose hacia la pared. Al menos su hermana comediante aún tenía ánimos de contar chistes malos en medio de la situación, o eso fue lo que pensó por un momento.

-Ahora dime ¿Qué tenía ese vaso de leche? –inquirió la chica un poco más seria, recogiendo sus piernas y con la vista puesta sobre su hermano. Tarde o temprano tenía que darse cuenta.

-Pues… Para hacer la historia corta, tome una de las formulas experimentales de Lisa para hacerme más grande y fuerte, y lo mezcle con leche por si tenía mal sabor –contesto Lincoln, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

Los ojos de Luan se abrieron de par en par, frunciendo el seño.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Tú ya deberías saber que no debemos tocar nada que salga del laboratorio de Lisa! –señalo.

-Era un concentrado de vitaminas, ella misma me lo dijo –se defendió Lincoln.

-Pero tú no podías estar seguro de eso. Tú sabes que Lisa no siempre es de fiar en cosas así.

Tenía razón. Hubo una ocasión en la que Lincoln necesitaba llevar una maqueta que había hecho para exponer en clase, sin embargo, tuvo varios problemas para poder siquiera hacer que sus hermanas se prepararan para salir de la casa, entre ellos que Lisa le dio una supuesta crema humectante a su hermana mayor Leni, cuya piel se torno de color azul después de unos minutos, haciéndola ver como un "sujeto de pruebas" involuntaria. Sabía los riesgos desde el inicio, pero no le importo, especialmente al ver el resultado que deseaba.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si algo salía mal?. –agrego Luan después.

-Nada salió mal, porque soy "el chico con el plan" –contesto confiado, poniéndose de pie y flexionando sus bíceps –. Mírame, soy todo un hombre ahora.

Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo, tensando cada musculo de su cuerpo con intención de impresionarla, sin embargo, la atención de su hermana mayor estaba en otro lado…

-Bueno… Eso no te lo voy a discutir –dijo Luan sonriendo de forma picara, haciendo que Lincoln mirara hacia abajo y se llevara rápidamente las dos manos a su entrepierna para cubrirse, cayendo de rodillas.

-Esto… Es solo un pequeño inconveniente –alego el joven, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Bromeas? Lana podría construir una nueva casa con ese "tronco" ¡Jajajaja! –haciendo un ademan con sus manos para referirse al tamaño del "amiguito" de Lincoln.

Apenado, Lincoln volvió a sentarse y respiro profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse. Estuvo así por unos momentos, pero la temperatura de su cuerpo no parecía disminuir en lo absoluto, sino que iba en aumento.

-¿Qué rayos? –susurro, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Cerró los ojos e intento concentrarse nuevamente, inhalando y exhalando mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a empaparse en sudor. Era como si la cochera fría por la noche en la que estaba hace unos instantes, se hubiera convertido en lo equivalente a un sauna en un parpadeo. Sintió como su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y estaba por dejarse caer de la fatiga, cuando entonces unas delicadas manos lo sujetaron de los brazos.

-¿Te sientes bien, Linky? Estas que ardes… En serio –escucho una voz femenina, unos segundos antes de sentir una ligera sacudida que lo hizo recobrar el sentido.

Lincoln abrió los ojos pesadamente, visualizando el rostro de Luan bastante cerca de su nariz, la cual estaba cubierta por la tenue luz de la luna que se asomaba por la ventana del garaje. Al igual que paso con él, su hermana se veía y se escuchaba como una persona distinta: más madura, más alta, delgada, hasta podría decir que más… ¿Hermosa?. Definitivamente algo estaba mal, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de que su "tronco" empezaba a ponerse más duro.

-¡Estoy bien! –Se apresuro a contestarle a Luan, recargándose en la pared para volver a ponerse de pie –. Solo necesito refrescarme unos minutos.

Con pasos temblorosos, se metió en una pequeña habitación al otro lado de la cochera, entro debajo de la regadera y giro la llave. Tiempo atrás, su hermana menor Lana había construido un baño personal para Lori, cuando esta última deseaba tener su propia habitación para que sus demás hermanas y Lincoln no la molestaran cada mañana, y aunque Lori termino por arrepentirse pocos días después, la familia decidió dejar el baño para casos de verdadera urgencia, pero que igualmente olvidaban que todavía se encontraba ahí muy a menudo.

-0-0-0-0-

Apoyo sus manos contra la pared, con su cara mirando hacia abajo, dejando que el agua fría recorriera su musculoso ser. Aún se sentía algo agitado, pero podía pensar con un poco más de claridad que antes.

-Eso estuvo cerca. ¿Qué rayos me sucedió allá? –se preguntaba en voz baja.

Tenía su vista perdida en los azulejos del baño, como esperando encontrar una respuesta. A lo largo de su corta vida, había conocido a varias niñas lindas que lo habían hecho sentir como "mariposas en el estomago", incluso bellas maestras sustitutas que le impedían concentrarse en clase, pero nada comparado con la sensación que había experimentado hace unos momentos.

-Es normal que me parezca linda, es mi hermana después de todo, pero entonces ¿Por qué me siento tan extraño cuando la veo así?.

Hecho una mirada hacia debajo de su cintura, viendo detenidamente el enorme miembro que palpitaba entre sus piernas. Era tan grueso y largo que fácilmente le llegaba casi a las rodillas.

-En serio que es grande… –se dijo algo impresionado –, dudo que pueda volver a leer comics en ropa interior por la sala alguna vez… pero no importa. Es un precio menor que tuve que pagar para tener estos "conejotes" –agrego, flexionando sus enormes bíceps.

"¿Bromeas? Lana podría construir una nueva casa con ese tronco"

El comentario de su hermana comediante resonó en su cabeza, haciendo que él gruñera de fastidio.

-¡Agh! ¿Qué va saber ella? Yo no le pedí su opinión.

Tras cerrar la llave de la regadera, poso su mano derecha sobre su miembro, mientras dejo su mano restante sobre la pared. Lo acaricio suavemente por unos momentos, alcanzando a ver como de la punta empezó a dejar salir un líquido transparente.

-Ok… Tengo que resolver esto pronto, sino se volverá un verdadero problema.

Se escucharon ligeros golpes al otro lado de la puerta del baño, pero el chico estaba demasiado concentrado en lo suyo como para darse cuenta.

-Quizás si me distraigo podré hacer que se me pase, como ver mi futuro después de que regrese a la escuela –dijo cerrando los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos, poniéndose pensativo.

En su mente, empezaba a visualizar imágenes de sus amigos del salón alabando su nuevo físico, viéndose a si mismo pasar las pruebas del maestro de educación física con toda facilidad, siendo la envidia de incluso los mejores atletas de su escuela.

-¡Cielos! ¡Qué musculosos tan macizos! –diría con gran sorpresa uno de los muchachos de su grupo.

-¡Graaaciiiaaas! –contestaría Lincoln, tras levantar sus grandes brazos para que todos a su alrededor lo vieran, especialmente sus compañeras de clase, las cuales se le acercarían para preguntarle si él quisiera acompañarlas después de la escuela, siguiéndolo a todas partes y llenándolo de besos por todo el rosto.

-¡Lincoln! Me equivoque sobre ti –lo felicitaría el profesor Pacowski, muy contento dándole una palmada en la espalda –. Eres el mayor atleta que he conocido en todos mis años de maestro. ¿Podrías enseñarme tu secreto?.

-Desayunar cereal de zombie Bran todos los días antes de cada rutina –le contestaría, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

-¡Oohh! ¡Carbohidratos! Eres un chico muy inteligente además –se marcharía satisfecho con la respuesta.

-Lo sé, señor Pacowski, lo sé –sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Saldría de la escuela, subiendo a un auto lujoso (ya que su padre lo vería lo suficientemente maduro como para regarle el suyo propio) y viajando por el pueblo, deteniéndose a veces en la gasolinera de Flip para comprar una malteada o para auxiliar algún pobre inocente que fuera asaltado por algún criminal de poca monta por el camino, usando su disfraz de Ace Savyy para ocultar su identidad.

"¡Pum!"

Noquea al bandido de un golpe, quien se deja caer sobre una pila de basura.

-¡Muchas gracias, jovencito! –le agradecería una ancianita, a quien le devolvería su bolso.

-¡Fue un placer, ciudadana! –Se despediría, alejándose rápidamente del lugar para encontrar un sitio donde volver a ponerse sus ropas de civil.

Al final, terminaría su recorrido en su casa, donde se dispondría a sentarse en su sofá favorito, justo a tiempo para ver un nuevo capítulo del "¡Arrgh!".

-¡Si! Esa sería una buena vida –dijo satisfecho, saliendo de sus pensamientos, y suspirando de alivio cuando noto que su "amiguito" ya estaba flácido. –Ya me siento más tranquilo. Ni siquiera recuerdo porque estaba tan inquieto hace rato.

Fue entonces cuando, como si se tratara de una mala jugada del destino, escucho que alguien le preguntaba a la oreja:

-¿Ya terminaste?.

-¡¿Luan?! –exclamo el chico, dándose la vuelta y pegando su espalda contra la pared del baño para ver a la mencionada –. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!.

-Llevas varios minutos encerrado en el baño, y me tenías preocupada –le contesto ella, teniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas –. Además, yo también necesitaba refrescarme –agrego, soltando una carcajada.

Lincoln trago saliva, inconscientemente viendo de arriba abajo el crecido cuerpo de su hermana, sintiendo como nuevamente le invadía esa sensación de calor que tuvo antes de entrar al baño, y como su miembro volvía a despertarse.

-¡Oh! Descuida, ya había terminado de todos modos –dijo Lincoln, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado mientras se apresuraba en rodear a la chica y poder llegar a la puerta de salida –. El baño es todo tuyo –culmino, cruzando el umbral de la puerta y cerrándola tras de él.

Salió corriendo fuera del garaje, deteniéndose en el patio trasero de su casa un segundo para recuperar el aliento.

-¡Basta! Suficientes emociones por hoy. Necesito irme a dormir.

Camino hacia la puerta trasera de su casa, giro lentamente la perilla y entro a su humilde morada.

0-0-0-0

Camino por la cocina lo más silencioso que le era posible, subiendo las viejas escaleras de la casa mientras rezaba porque la madera pudiera soportar su enorme humanidad entre más peldaños subía. Por fortuna para él, no había nadie en los corredores, ni siquiera las mascotas del hogar, lo que le permitió meterse a su cuarto sin mayor problema, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta de su habitación.

Trato de ponerse sus pijamas favoritas para disponerse a dormir, pero ninguna le quedaba debido a su nuevo cuerpo, lo que hizo que se diera de palmadas en la cabeza, por olvidar semejante desventaja. Incluso intento ponerse su traje de "Ace Savyy", pero también fue inútil.

-Bueno, no importa. Ya pensaré en algo en la mañana –mascullo, dejando salir un bostezo.

Se acostó en su cama y se cubrió con sus suaves sabanas, cerrando los ojos para poder conciliar el sueño. Luego de un rato, justo cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de morfeo, sintió como si alguien tirara de su cobija por un lado, y al girarse a ver lo que pasaba, se reencontró con un rostro familiar.

-Hey Linky –le dijo Luan, en forma de susurro.

-No es posible… –atino a decir Lincoln, poniendo los ojos como platos y aguantándose las ganas de gritar de la sorpresa –. ¿Qué estás haciendo? –agrego, hablando también en voz baja y sentándose sobre el colchón.

-Eso te pregunto yo. Cuando termine de bañarme, no te encontré por ningún lado de la cochera y te encuentro de regreso en tu cuarto como si nada hubiera pasado –le reclamo, sentándose igualmente.

-Uh, si… Lo siento mucho –contesto algo apenado, rascándose la cabeza –, pero hablando de eso ¿Por qué aún sigues desnuda?.

-No quería arriesgarme a que Luna se despertara y me viera así, sin contar de que dudo que alguno de mis disfraces me sirvan para guardar mis "bolsas de aire" –señalando sus grandes senos con una mano y cubriéndose la boca con la otra para ahogar su risa.

-Ya veo… Entonces será mejor que vaya a dormir en la bañera esta noche.

Lincoln quiso levantarse de la cama, pero Luan lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Adónde vas, conejo blass?.

-¿Ah?.

-Si vine hasta aquí es porque esperaba que compartiéramos la cama por esta noche. Es lo menos que puedes hacer para compensarme.

El joven casi se queda en shock al oír tal propuesta.

-¿Estás segura? –le pregunto, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-Por supuesto. Ya habías compartido tu cuarto con Lynn antes ¿No es así?.

-Pero esto es distinto… –intento argumentar el chico, pero ella solo volvió a recostarse tranquilamente, haciendo caso omiso a su comentario. La miro dando incluso palmadas sobre la cama, como invitándolo a que hiciera lo mismo, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que acceder al gesto, quedando a espaldas uno del otro mientras se arropaba con las sabanas.

-Buenas noches, Lincoln –dijo Luan, recorriéndose más cerca de su hermano, rosando su espalda con la este.

-Si… Buenas noches. –Se despidió, tratando de controlarse al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Luan con el suyo, luchando por pegar los ojos nuevamente e ignorar esa extraña sensación que lo invadía.

0-0-0-0

Finalmente llego el amanecer de un nuevo día, Lincoln abrió los ojos lentamente, sentándose sobre su cama y soltando un sonoro bostezo. Con rápido pase de su mano sobre el colchón, noto que algo faltaba.

-¿Luan?.

Giro su cabeza para ver a su alrededor, pero no encontró a su hermana comediante por ningún lado.

-¿Habrá sido un sueño? –se cuestiono extrañado, saliendo de la cama y revisando su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Toda su figura atlética había desaparecido, teniendo su forma original de preadolescente –. ¡Rayos! Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto –agrego, refunfuñando entre dientes mientras buscaba en los cajones de su guarda ropa por su camisa y pantalones.

Salió caminando por el pasillo hasta el baño, quedándose aún más extrañado de que no hubiera una larga fila de espera para poder entrar al mismo como cada mañana. Se sentó sobre el retrete y se llevo una mano sobre su barbilla mientras hacia sus necesidades.

-Supongo que está bien así. Es decir, los músculos estaban geniales –pensó, soltando una pequeña risilla –, pero Luan actuó de manera muy extraña después de eso. ¿Qué se le habrá metido?.

Se lavo las manos y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, yendo directo hacia la cocina para buscar algo que desayunar.

-Aunque por otro lado, ella tampoco se veía nada mal –se sonrojo, tras recordar algunos momentos de él estando con Luan en el garaje, sirviéndose un plato de cereal "Zombie Bran" sobre la mesa del comedor y degustar el primer bocado –. Tenía una voz muy encantadora, unas largas y bonitas piernas, y un par de grandes… –no pudo terminar la frase, debido a que sintió que alguien lo observaba desde debajo del marco que llevaba a la sala. Al voltear hacia aquel extremo, vio a su hermana Lucy, parada ahí sin hacer nada.

-¡Ah! Buenas días, Lucy –le saludo, llevándose otra cucharada de cereal a la boca.

-Buenos días, Lincoln –le respondió la niña, caminando hacia donde se encontraba sentado su hermano.

-¿De casualidad sabes donde esta Luan?.

-Ella se fue a hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños que tenía pendiente hoy. Mientras que Mamá y Papá se llevaron al resto de nuestras hermanas a una feria científica a la que Lisa fue invitada como jueza.

-Eso es genial –comento con la boca llena, para luego tragarse el bocado –, pero ¿Porque tu no los acompañaste, ni me despertaron?.

-De hecho, fue idea de Lisa que tú te quedaras a cuidarme.

Al oír esto, Lincoln no pudo evitar ver a su hermanita con incredulidad.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué? –dejando la cuchara en el plato.

-Dijo que tú podrías ayudarme con una dramatización para una obra que voy hacer mañana con mis compañeros de la noche.

-¿Ah? ¿Solo eso? –arqueando una ceja.

-Si. ¿Algún problema?.

-Ninguno –negó con la cabeza –. Solo termino de desayunar y estaré contigo.

-Excelente –dijo Lucy, retirándose por donde vino –. No tardes mucho –añadió, antes de desaparecer de la vista de su hermano mayor.

-"¿Por qué Lisa querría que nos quedáramos solos? Algo no anda bien" –pensó Lincoln, tomando otra vez la cuchara y siguió comiendo.

Luego de un rato, tras comer su cereal y lavar el plato, Lincoln subió las escaleras y fue al cuarto de Lucy, encontrándola acostada dentro su ataúd personal, con los brazos cruzados como si fuera un cadáver. De vez en cuando la veía dormir ahí, en vez de su propia cama. A Lucy siempre le han gustado cosas que tuvieran relación con el horror y el ocultismo, aunque Lincoln a veces sentía que ella lo llevaba a los extremos

-¿De qué dijiste que trataba tu obra exactamente? –pregunta el joven, confundido.

-Es sobre un hombre que acababa de perder a su amada por una enfermedad crónica, pero que logra reanimarla con un hechizo que le dio una bruja muy poderosa que conoció en el funeral –contesto Lucy, sin moverse de su lugar.

-Uh… Muy bien –dijo Lincoln, algo inquieto acercándose más al féretro para ver a su hermanita más de cerca –. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?.

-Solo acércate a mí, cierra los ojos y repite lo que yo te diga.

El joven asintió con la cabeza y apoyo sus manos sobre el ataúd, acercando su cara sobre la de su hermana.

" _Cada fin es un comienzo,_

 _Cada comienzo es un fin,_

 _Aunque tu llama se haya apagado,_

 _Nuestro amor no será negado,_

 _Con un beso al cielo te haré ascender,_

 _Incluso si en el infierno yo debo arder._ "

El chico recito cada frase del hechizo, esperando a que su hermana le diera otras instrucciones para continuar, sin embargo, pronto sus labios fueron sellados por un beso una vez que acabo de hablar. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con una larga melena negra que cubría el rostro de su hermana, siendo tomado de las mejillas por las manos pálidas de esta, atrayéndolo más. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, intento alejarla de él tomándola de las muñecas, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba como quería, quedándose totalmente inmóvil.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos se apartaron para tomar aire.

-Lu… ¿Lucy? –titubeo, boquiabierto cayéndose de sentón.

La niña se levanto de su féretro, arrastrándose por el suelo hasta llegar al atónito chico, abrazándolo de la cintura.

-Nuestros destinos ahora están entrelazados… –pronunció ella, casi de manera inaudible.

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera decir nada, sintió como una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorriendo su espina dorsal, seguido del sonido de las mangas de su camisa rasgándose poco a poco.

-No fue un sueño… –fue lo que él pudo pronunciar.

Continuará

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, y perdonen que me haya tardado tanto en subir esta parte. Espero tener el siguiente capítulo listo muy pronto.**


End file.
